Of Light and Darkness
by FlayingFoxFire
Summary: Summary: Lex has a brother who was shipped off toJapan when he was born. Now, he’s come back when hisfoster parents mysteriously died, and Lex has to lookafter him. However, he’s hiding something. SomethingLex finds oddly familiar to Clark Kent.


This is my first Smallville story so be nice

Summary: Lex has a brother who was shipped off to

Japan when he was born. Now, he's come back when his

foster parents mysteriously died, and Lex has to look

after him. However, he's hiding something. Something

Lex finds oddly familiar to Clark Kent.

0909009090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

22 Years Ago

"Are you sure about this, Lionel?" a woman asked.

The man nodded and walked briskly to an airplane,

carrying a bundle of cloths. He handed the bundle to

an older woman in the plane.

"You better take good care of him." Lionel snapped.

The women smiled. "Of course, Mr. Luthor. The

Japanese Government will take good care of your son."

"It better, Takahashi!" Lionel yelled as he backed up

and walked over to the other women, who was glaring at

the Japanese plane. Lionel smirked at her.

"Relax. Our son is in good hands. No more meteor

showers to hurt him."

"But Lionel! He's only a small child!"

"And he'll be safer over there than here! They're

predicting more meteor showers! You want him to get

hurt?"

"But, what about Lex?"

"I need one here to take on my business."

"I'll never understand you, Lionel."

Current Time

"Mr. Luthor!" Lex turned to see one of his many

secretaries running to get caught up with him.

"Yes, Ms. Line?" Lex asked.

"Sir, there was a phone call from the Japanese

Government. They were talking about...Lionel's second

son."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "There is no second son."

"Actually, there is."

Lex turned to see his father walking next to him.

Lionel smirked. "Your brother was sent there when he

was born because of the meteor shower."

"Why did I never know this?" Lex asked.

"There was never a reason to tell you. And it seems

that his Foster parents have passed away. That means,

he's coming home."

"However, you are an unfit father. That gives the

responsibility to me." Lex commented.

Lionel only smirked. He knew that Lex would have to

watch over his brother.

"Did you give him a name before shipping him off to

Japan?" Lex asked, dismissing the secretary.

"No. I wonder what they've named him. He should be

here today."

"Already?" Lex glared when his father nodded.

"I'm sure you'll get along with him. After all, he's

only sixteen."

"And here I thought you couldn't do anything else to

surprise me. Am I going to pick him up?" Lex asked.

"No. I already asked someone to pick him up for you."

Lionel answered.

"Who?"

Airport

Chloe Sullivan sighed, looking around for a boy that

would be related to Lex. No one stood out, but thus

boy was told who was picking him up...or so she was

told.

"I take it your Chloe?"

The blonde jumped. There was a teen boy standing next

to her. He had pitch black hair that spiked, if only a

little bit. His bangs fell over his left eye. The one

she could see was...crimson? He wore a black

knee-length coat lined with silver and black baggy

pants. She noticed he was wearing black boots.

"I am. Are you Lex Luther's brother?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Kage. I guess now its Kage Luther."

Chloe noticed he had a bit of trouble saying his last

name, but remembered that the Japanese couldn't say

L's.

"Er, Chloe Sullivan. Nice to meet you, Kage." she

greeted.

(AN: NOTE! "Kage' is pronounced "ka" and "gay". Yes,

it's Japanese, and you'll understand why later.)

He gave her a half smile. "So, here I am in Nowhere,

U.S. of A. Anything about this place I should know

about?" he asked as they made their way to her car.

"Well, 'unique' is a word you're going to hear often.

The only popular place to go for teens is the Talon,

and you'll get to know every body in this town rather

quickly." Chloe explained as she made her way to the

Luther Mansion.

"Unique, huh? Why's that?" Kage asked.

Chloe smiled. "Well, there was a meteor shower when

you were born. Because of it, many people find out

that they have abnormal abilities."

Suddenly, she remembered something. "Crap!"

"What is it?" Kage asked, blinking.

"I have to see my cousin about something. Do you mind

if we hit a detour?" the blonde asked.

Kage shrugged. Honestly, he could care less. This

way, he could meet more people from this tiny place.

It may be the only time he could meet anyone.

Shaking his head, he looking out the window. They

came upon a farm. It was a usual farm, and even had a

dog to finish it.

"Hey Clark!" Chloe yelled.

Kage got out with her, looking to the barn, There was

a teen, most likely his age. He had dark brown/black

hair and wore red and blue. He could see the muscles

on him. It was obvious he worked here.

"Hi Chloe. What're you doing here?" Clark asked.

"Lois wanted something. And I wanted to make sure she

was alright. The meteor shower hit us pretty hard."

Chloe replied.

"Whose this?" Clark motioned to Kage, who he had just

noticed.

"Oh, this is Kage. He's Lex's younger brother."

Clark blinked. "Lex? I didn't know he had a brother."

"Apparently, neither did he." Chloe said, shrugging.

"Well, Lois is inside, sleeping, if you want to talk

to her." Clark said.

Kage sighed. Great, he had to stay with someone he

barely knew. He really wasn't a people person. Or, at

lease, that's what his foster parents kept yelling at

him before they died.

They watched Chloe go into the house. "So, you're

Kage." Clark began, trying to get out of the awkward

silence. "I'm Clark Kent. I help my father with the

farm."

"Interesting place...Never been on a farm before."

"Really? Where did you come from?" Clark asked.

Kage blinked. "Uh...I don't think I should tell you

how I came to be. Haven't your parents talked about

this yet?"

It took a minute before Clark understood what Kage

was implying. He blushed.

"Kage!"

"Sorry, sorry." Kage held up his hands in mock

defeat. "I couldn't help it. But I'm from Japan."

"That's quite a ways to go." Clark commented, leading

the dark-haired boy to the barn.

"A fifteen hour ride. Aren't I lucky? But I didn't

mind, as long as I had enough batteries." Kage

shrugged it off.

"Batteries?"

"Yeah. There those small round things you put into

flash-lights."

At the look he got, Kage grinned sheepishly.

"Kidding, kidding. I listened to my CD player for most

of the time. It's a habit I don't have the heart to

break."

"What does your name mean, anyway? Kage's a

bit...unusual." Clark asked.

"Well...mind you, I wasn't named by my foster

parents. The name means 'shadow'. The Japanese

Government thought it suited me."Kage explained,

looking around the barn.

"How so?"

Before he could answer, Clark, who had been doing

chores at a human pace, hit the column holding up part

of the barn a bit too hard. It toppled right over on

to Kage. The Krypton was about to run and save him

when something black stopped the column.

Kage was holding his hands up, eyes wide. He moved

his hands in a pushing motion and the column went the

other way. Kage looked to Clark, who was staring at

him.

"You-?"

"You can't tell anyone!" Kage interrupted.

"But...how long have you had powers?" Clark asked.

"Since...forever. When I was first brought to Japan.

It was hard...My foster parents told everyone that I

was dangerous, and no one would go near me. Soon, I

was caught in a fight. I tried not to fight back,

but..."

Clark gave him a sympathetic look. He knew that it

was hard for people knowing about his powers. Not from

personal experience, but he had many examples.

"Hey, having powers is nothing to be a shamed of."

"Even when you killed someone?" Kage asked darkly.

"That person you were fighting?" Clark asked, sitting

on a piece of hay.

"No..." Kage shook his head. "...My foster parents.

"I didn't try to, believe me, but they kept

yelling...And I guess some part of me snapped. They

blamed me for having these powers, and soon...They

just..."

"I'll make you a deal." Clark began, looking at Kage

expectantly, "I swear not to tell anyone if you can

keep a secret for me."

Kage blinked. "You? Have secrets? The world must be

ending." He looked to the sky expecting doom.

"Ha ha. Funny. But you also can't tell anyone. Got

it?"

"Sure. Swear on my Unique Twisted Demonic Oath not to

tell anyone."

Clark smiled. "Okay...When that meteor shower hit,

there was one that hit the surrounding land here on

this farm. Well, my parents went to look when they

found a baby in the meteor." he explained.

"You were that baby weren't you?" Kage asked, looking

at him in admiration.

"Yeah. I'm from a place called Krypton. It was about

to be swallowed up by the sun when my parents sent me

off to Earth."

There was a pause. Clark couldn't believe he told Lex

Luther's younger brother, who he had known for ten

minutes, that he was an alien.

"COOL! I know an alien!"

Clark almost fell over in surprise when Kage jumped

up. He laughed. It was amazing how childish Kage acted

even though he went through so much.

"So," Kage sat back down, looking at him expectantly,

"Got any awesome powers that I should know about?"

"Well, I can see through anything, except lead-."

Kage covered himself. "Perv!"

"Not like that! I can sorta fly..."

"What do you mean by 'sorta'? Either you can or you

can't." Kage said, pointing his nose into the air.

Clark smiled before going on. "I'll explain later. I

have heat vision, meaning I can melt anything. I'm

super fast. And I can't be harmed by anything...except

kryptonite."

"Hmmm..." Kage got into a thinking position. Clark

had an urge to push him over.

"What about the flying thing?"

"Well, I have only flown once, and that was when my

full kryptonian(?) personality took over. He can fly.

I can't." Clark answered. "What about you?"

"Well, I can control shadows, which is what you saw

holding the column thingy. Uh...I can fly," He stuck

out his tongue at Clark, "I can control dreams, and

the such. Oh, and telekinesis."

"How can you fly?" Clark asked, somewhat jealous.

When he flew, it was the most amazing thing he'd ever

experience.

"Well, I can manipulate things, like fire, shadows,

wind, and water. So, with it, I can fly."

Well, I hope you all liked it. PLEASE be nice.


End file.
